Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a universal bone screw screwdriver for use with interchangeable tool bits made by different screw and bone plate manufacturers. More specifically, the invention relates to a universal bone screw screwdriver that allows for a user to select the tool bit that is compatible with the screw that the user is trying to manipulate and further can prevent the user from over-tightening the screw in the bone or the bone plate.
Description of Related Art
Heretofore, use of bone screws and bone plates have become a significant aide in the treatment of bone fracture repair. There are numerous manufacturers that supply the plates and bone screws to hospitals and other surgical centers to permit open reduction internal fixation. Although the efficacy of the bone plates and bone screws has been established as a standard of care over many years, certain problems have arisen regarding the after care that may occur with respect thereto. For example, when a patient that has an open reduction internal fixation procedure performed and is suddenly brought to an emergency room for treatment, it is incumbent upon the hospital or treatment facility to have an inventory of each of the screwdrivers necessary to remove each company's particular screws. Because each company uses different types of screws, it is not assured that the hospital or treatment facility will have the correct screwdriver. Further, even if the appropriate screwdriver is available, it is not assured that that there will be time to sterilize the screwdriver for several hours as is required by emergency room protocol.
Accordingly, a universal screwdriver that is suitable for use with the screw heads of each manufacturer of screw and bone plates is desirable.